


Toxic Waste

by NeedsMoreMetal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreMetal/pseuds/NeedsMoreMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal narrative accounting for the events that have happened between Lily and Lee over the course of 5 months roughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Waste

**Author's Note:**

> The two characters named Lee and Lily have nothing to do with The Writer and the Pie Maker. They're just names that I chose because I was already comfortable with the names.

This started about 5 months ago for Lily. While her and Lee had been friends, well what she thought was friends, since the first day of school the problems only arose once November hit. Lee started to act rude and extremely distant from Lily. Most would think that this was no big deal. But Lee and Lily had become extremely close friends in that short about of time. They had some similar interests and some that were not as much. When Lily mentioned something that she liked and Lee didn’t know of. He would gladly listen to her explain it and always seemed generally interested. And vice versa. Like Lee was really into soccer and knew all there was, it seemed, that had to do with soccer. Lily being more of the creative type; didn’t know anything about soccer. So Lee would explain to her what she didn’t know. Lily wrote stories and Lee would read them. Lee would talk about a soccer team somewhere and Lily would try and follow along.

To most it would look like the perfect friendship. And it was for a while. But Lily soon realized that aside from her being just physically attracted to him, because he wasn’t a bad looking guy, she had begun to develop a strong liking for him. He seemed to have a good personality, he got Lily to open up to people more, and he seemed to trust her just as she trusted him. Lily was able to hide it for the most part at first, but then people noticed and word got around. Lily didn’t mind, the rumors were harmless to her. Nothing can touch her when she doesn’t care.

Then there was a rainy football game and a cold bus ride back to school one night that seemed to change that.  Lily and Lee were both in the marching band. While Lee usually had to be picked up from the games afterwards, he chose to ride the bus with Lily back to school. Lily hid her over happiness of this well. And seeing as how she and Lee were still extremely close, she joking put her head on his shoulder and whined the fact that she was tired. And she was; their football team had lost to the crosstown rivals for the first time in ten years. That can take a lot out of someone. And the fact that it was around 10 at night didn’t help. But before Lily could just get a chuckle from Lee and bring her head up again, Lee had done something that she did not expect.

He put his arm around her shoulders and held her against him. Lily tried to ignore the flutter of wings in her stomach and the tightening in her chest. Lee didn’t notice any of this; he was conversing with the person in the seat next to theirs.  This single event would lead to a number of close contact between the two of them. Over time they would grow close and then one of Lily’s friends kept making jokes that they were mad at Lee. And being curious Lee seeked out the answer from Lily. Lee confronted her asking what he had done wrong so he could fix it. This is a perfectly reasonable thing to ask. But that conversation went in a direction that Lily wasn’t all the ready to answer. She had to tell Lee that the reason for her friend being mad at him was because she liked him.

Things seemed to be okay; they talked and agreed that they were all good with each other. But the next day held something different for Lily. Lee acted as if she had a disease and was contagious. Lily tried before to talk to Lee and figure out what happened. But the more she talked to him to the more he pulled away. He called her names behind her back, gossiped about her. He did all of this in front of her friends too. So she heard about it. Lily’s face would show you that she was angry that he would do that and that’s it. When inside she felt a plethora of emotions with betrayal and pain just being a scratch on the surface. She won’t tell anyone how she feels until much later.

That time being about 2 months ago. Lee and Lily share second period with each other and in this class they sit in table groups. Lee sat with one of her closest friends, Anne. Anne had managed to get Lee to talk about what happened with between Lily and him. Just so that Lily could get closure. This in reality was just an opening of a wound that had just begun to heal. Lee had told Anne that he wished that Lily and him had talked more and had figured out what went wrong. Lily wasn’t supposed to hear any of this so she waited for him to make the first move. Lily believed that with him telling Anne this information that he would confront her. But he never did. And Lily just grew bitter and spiteful towards him. Their once perfect friendship was a mess of broken pieces floating on a stormy sea with no clearing in sight.

The longer this went on, the more Lily would act bitter to Lee, and he began to notice. He would get bitter with her and they would go round and round if Lily hadn’t always felt guilty. Lily could still feel the time he put his arm around her shoulders on the bus, she could still feel the butterflies when he looked at her. No matter how much she fought it. Eventually Anne told Lily to buck up and deal with it. And by that she meant for Lily to apologize to Lee. But Lily just couldn’t bring herself to do it.

About 2 weeks ago, Lily was looking around on some psychology websites and saw that people who were living in homes with a parent that they argue with will want that same thing in a friend. And Lee was exactly like Lily’s father so it would make sense that Lily was stuck on him. The way he acted was what she grew up with, that’s what drew her to him in the first place. When Lily explained this to her friends, they all told her she was crazy and that Lee was just a jerk that she needed to get over. But there was one friend who listened to her and actually knew what she was talking about. This person was Aradia, she was one of the smartest people Lily knew and so she believed Lily when she told her the news. Aradia actually told Lily more information on this. But even with this Lily just can’t seem to get out of the toxic waste that was Lee.

To this day, Lee and Lily still dance around each other. Neither saying anything that will provoke the other. Lily still remains emotionally closed off the from the rest of the world so she doesn’t get hurt again. And well, no one really knows what is still going through Lee’s head on this subject except for Lee himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written as fiction and all events have actually happened. The names have been changed to hide the identity of the people involved. If you find errors in grammar and/or spelling please comment.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
